


Anything for You

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Coronavirus, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Shopping, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Quarantine, inspired by current events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: When the national emergency and quarantine are finally declared Adam is without his favorite foods.And it's all Nigel's fault.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: Red Dragon Con-solation 2020





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Adam reacting to not being able to get his mac-n-cheese during a similar situation to what we're in, or even just an Earthquake/Hurricane/other natural disaster, and Nigel helping him.

Nigel doesn’t remember what his life was like before he met Adam Raki. 

Or more accurately, he doesn’t want to. 

One cold Wednesday afternoon he bumped into a sad beautiful angel trying to carry a box into his new apartment building and six months later he was building a bookcase to hold the mountain of books Adam had. 

The books were mostly science related, all heavy as fuck, and Nigel knew he had to make this shelf strong to keep them safe. 

Adam liked things safe even though for some reason he liked Nigel who was the least safe person on the fucking planet. 

It was during his building they saw the first press conference telling of the virus dangers, and Nigel hardly paid much attention to the people on screen for his eyes went to Adam. He put down his hammer and stood to sit on the couch beside him. 

“I told you it was important,” Adam mumbled, hugging himself now as he watched, “You said it wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

“Star…” 

He’d taken to calling Adam ‘Star’ after that very first day when he’d seen all the star shit at his place. They’d become fast friends back then which still amazed him, and as the days went by his affection for Adam grew. 

A little too much he knew, but if he kept things as they were he’d be fine. 

Darko had warned him after Gabi that falling in love was a bad thing for him to do, and Nigel agreed. 

He ignored the fact that every time he looked at Adam his chest hurt with how much he wanted to touch him. 

“And now I don’t have enough supplies,” Adam said, standing now, “People are going to---” 

He put his hands on his ears, shaking his head, and Nigel stood to pull him into a bear hug. The warmth of him, despite the tightness of everything else, was just as much of a comfort to Nigel as he hoped it was to Adam. 

“Adam, I’m sorry. Whatever you need, Star, I’ll find it.”    


Adam sighed, relaxing, and Nigel tried his hardest not to press his lips to Adam’s soft cheek. 

He smelled so fucking good all the time. 

Nigel just knew he’d taste even better. 

“I need macaroni, orange soda, and plenty of….”    


Nigel listened though he knew every single thing Adam ate because it was the same everyday. 

Macaroni and cheese, orange soda, honey crackers, and that cereal with the little loops. 

He felt Adam relax further against him and tightened his hug. 

“I’ll go now, Star. It’ll be fine.” 

Adam nodded. “Okay,” he said, “It’ll be fine.” 

Nigel let him go and headed right for the door. 

“Nigel?”    


He turned to look at Adam again. “Yeah?”    


“Thank you,” Adam said softly, “Even though it was your mistake and mine for listening to your bad advice, thank you.”    


Nigel smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

He was sure it would be an easy, quick trip, and when he got back Adam would feel secure again. 

Except that’s not what happened. 

The stores were a fucking madhouse. 

Nigel had to fight some greasy fuck for a roll of toilet paper, and almost got punched for the last case of soda pop. The cereal was there in mass, obviously no one wanted it, which made him breathe for a second. He didn’t find the crackers till he was almost to the checkout and even though the box was damaged he bought it anyway. 

The macaroni was nowhere to be found.

He drove to ten stores, hating himself more with every empty shelf, and despite asking the grocery staff when more might come in knew nothing. 

Adam was gonna be so upset. 

It was near midnight when he got back, dead tired, and dreaded going to see Adam without the most important thing on the fucking list but he knew Adam would be awake. 

He knocked despite having a key to Adam’s place and the pale fear he saw staring back from those beautiful blue eyes made him ill. “I’m sorry it took so long, Star, but…” 

Adam grabbed the bags from him, heading for the counter, and emptied it all out slow only to look at Nigel in a panic. 

“You forgot the macaroni.”    


“I didn’t forget.” 

“Where is it? Nigel, I  _ need _ it.” 

“I’ll go back out tomorrow, Star. There’s got to be somewhere that…” 

He winced when Adam hit the box of cereal across the kitchen. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!” 

“Star….” 

Adam backed him up into the door with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know why I listened to you,” he whispered, “You….you need to go home.” 

Nigel nodded, his chest aching, and walked out into the hall. 

But he didn’t go home. 

He went outside and smoked five cigarettes, hands shaking in the cold, and stared at his car where it was parked. 

Then he made a decision. 

Nigel got into the car and drove to every place he could find that might have Adam’s macaroni and cheese. He lost track of how many places, stopping for coffee along the way, and hardly noticed when the sun came up as he pulled into a small store that he’d never seen before. 

The man behind the counter looked pissed off that he’d come inside even though the lights were on and the door open. 

“Do you have any boxed food here? Macaroni and cheese?” 

He sighed. “Aisle five, though we only have about ten boxes left of that bland kind no one likes.” 

Nigel ran, thankful that there seemed to be no one blathering around the aisles, and stopped when he saw the black boxes in front of him. 

It was Adam’s favorite kind of macaroni and cheese, all sitting there like a beacon of hope, and Nigel could’ve cried he was so happy. 

“Finally.” 

He grabbed all the boxes they had, tossing them into his cart, and pulled up to the sullen man again whose nametag Nigel couldn’t read. “Do you have more?”    


“Are you opening a store?” 

“Seriously, do you have more?” 

The man sighed. “We might have some in the back.” 

“Please, can you check?” 

He took one of the boxes and scanned it. “We have a case. There’s about fifty inside.” 

“I’ll take them all.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Please.” 

And that was how Nigel left Graham’s Grocery with sixty boxes of macaroni and cheese. He was bone tired and could hardly keep his eyes open but he was so fucking happy he could hardly contain himself. 

It was almost four thirty when Nigel pulled up to the apartment, bag in one hand and box in the other. The heavy box he could barely hold but he trudged up the stairs, falling in front of Adam’s door with it. The thud banged against the wood and he cursed. 

“Stupid fucking---”    


The door opened and Adam stared at him with bloodshot red eyes. 

“It’s four twenty two in the morning.” 

“Why are you awake?”    


“Why are you….” 

Adam stared down at the box and read the name on the side. “I found them, Star, it took me almost all night but---” 

He looked up at Nigel. “You spent all night looking for me?” 

“You were so upset with me and I couldn’t---”    


Adam pulled the box back into his apartment and Nigel set his bag of ten down by the door not stepping inside. He watched Adam open the box, smile, and then look at Nigel again. 

“I was very mad at you.” 

“I know, Adam, and I’m so fucking….”    


He walked up to Nigel and hugged him tight. Nigel sighed, pulling him closer, and tried to stay awake. 

“Thank you, Nigel.” 

“Anything for you, Star. I would do anything to make you happy.”    


Adam pulled back and stared into his eyes. “Anything?”    


“Yes.” 

He froze when Adam kissed him, the soft touch so light but Nigel felt every press of his lips like a brand. Adam pulled away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Nigel. I didn’t---” 

“Why did you kiss me, Star? The macaroni…” 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Adam said, walking away from him now, “And you aren’t sexually attracted to me so now you’re probably very upset. I apologize.”    


Nigel stepped inside and shut the door, his eyes heavy as he stepped closer. “Darling…” 

“I’m sorry, I’m…”    


He lifted Adam’s chin up and stared into his eyes. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for months,” he whispered, “I...fuck, Adam. I’m in love with you.”

Adam blinked. “Oh. I love you too.” 

Nigel smiled. “I…” 

He caught himself as he almost fell over. “Nigel?” 

“Darling, as much as I’d love to talk about this right now I can hardly keep my eyes open. I…” 

Adam put a hand under his arm and started to move them toward his bedroom. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...I...we can talk about this tomorrow.” 

Nigel fell face forward on Adam’s bed, hardly noticing that his clothes were being discarded, but when Adam climbed in beside him he pulled him in as close as possible. “I love you so much, Star. Fuck.” 

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam whispered, his lips right by Nigel’s ear, “Thank you for shopping for me and thank you…”    


Nigel turned his head and pressed their mouths together, groaning as he felt the little flick of Adam’s tongue. He pulled back and sighed. “You’re everything to me, Star,” he mumbled, eyes drooping, “Everything.”    


“Go to sleep,” Adam said, pressing their foreheads together, “We can have sex tomorrow and kiss some more.” 

That was enough for Nigel. 

Everything was alright now. 

Adam was happy, loved him, and there was always time for sex and kisses tomorrow. 

If they were going to be alone and inside for a while, at least they had each other.


End file.
